My Lovers Girl
by rickun97zx
Summary: Sakura bertemu dengan laki-laki berambut pirang yang ternyata adalah orang yang akan membeli dirinya. Siapakah orang itu?Dan apa yang akan terjadi dengan Sakura?


Disclaimer : *nunjuk om Mashashi Kishimoto*

Pairing : Naruto Namikaze, Sakura Haruno

Genre : Romance, Tragedy

WARNING!

OOC, Bahasa Gak Nyambung,etc

* * *

**My Lovers Girl**

**Chapter 1: Pertemuan Pertama**

Someone Pov~

Sial sekali. Padahal pukul 09.30 aku harus sampai dicafe bijuu untuk bertemu dengan seseorang. Kenapa pagi-pagi ini sering sekali terjadi macet dijalanan. Sambil meratapi nasibku yang sedang buruk,aku melihat jam pada arlojiku "Tidak aku udah terlambat,_ttebayo." _ setelah beberapa menit akhirnya sampailah dicafe bijuu.

Ketika masuk ke kafe itu pelayan datang bertanya "Mencari siapa,tuan?" aku menjawab "Tuan Orochimaru". Pelayan tadi langsung mengantarkanku ke orang yang kucari.

Setelah sampai orang itu bertanya "Anda Tuan Naruto Namikaze",aku menjawab ya setelah dia bertanya,kemudian aku duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

"Apa urusan anda kemari,tuan?"

"Aku datang kesini untuk meminjam salah satu gadis-gadis yang bekerja padamu"

"Yang bersegel,eh?"

"Ya"

"Anda beruntung kami baru mendapat gadis baru yang masih bersegel dan masih muda"jawabnya dengan senyum liciknya

Orochimaru menyentikkan jarinya, kemudian datanglah dua laki-laki yang membawa seorang gadis ditengah-tengah itu terlihat seperti menangis,matanya merah mungkin karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Bagaimana, Tuan Naruto Namikaze?"tanya Orochimaru

Aku menilai penampilan gadis itu kulitnya putih,rambutnya berwarna merah muda panjangnya hampir sepinggang,dan tubuhnya langsing dan terlihat seksi dangan pakaian putih berresleting tanpa lengan dan bawahnya menggunakan rok mini yang berwarna putih. Sungguh gadis ini terlihat cantik dan manis di hadapanku.

"Lumayan cantik"jawabku sambil memperhatikannya

"Sudah kuduga, gadis ini selera anda"

"Nama gadis ini Sakura Haruno, semoga dia memuskan anda"

"Baiklah aku akan mengambilnya. Uangnya akan kutransfer ke rekeningmu. Kami permisi dulu" Aku berdiri dan menggandeng tangan mungil gadis itu agar ikut denganku

Setelah didalam mobil aku melirik ke gadis itu, dia kelihatannya takut padaku tangannya gemetar terus dan dia masih belum mengangkat kepalanya,menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik rambut pinknya yang panjang.

"Berapa umur nona?"tanyaku sehalus mungkin tanpa melukai perasaannya.

"20 tahun"jawabnya lirih,tanpa mengangkat kepalanya

"Sudah mempunyai kekasih?"

"Belum"jawabnya dengan lirih,aku sungguh kasihan padanya bagaimana dia bisa ditempat Orochimaru.

Setelah sampai di hotel aku turun dan membawa tas dan gadis yang bernama sakura haruno ke dalam kamar hotel. Kukunci pintu kamar hotel itu supaya tidak ada yang keluar maupun masuk. Gadis itu sangat ketakutan saja mana ada gadis yang tidak takut saat keperawanannya mau diambil. Ketika melihat wajah gadis itu aku terpana pada mata emerald-nya yang indah tapi tampak kusam. Aku berjalan mendekati dia, gadis itu ketakutan sekali sehingga membuat air matanya mengalir. Aku kasihan padanya dan memeluk gadis itu. Dia berteriak "Lepaskan aku"sekeras-kerasnya tentu aku semakin mempererat pelukanku padanya,setelah berselang lama gadis itu tidak berteriak,kemudian aku melihat ke bawah dia tertidur dengan menangis wajahnya sangat cantik hingga tanpa sengaja aku mencium pipinya sekali. Aku membawanya ke kasur kemudian aku menyelimutinya sampai leher. Aku duduk di kursi dekat kasur dan tidur disana sambil menunggu gadis itu bangun.

.

.

.

_Pagi Harinya_

"Nnggh...hoamm"Sakura bangun dari tidurnya, dia menatap ke sekelilingnya. Ia melihat orang yang sudah menyewa dirinya selama semalam sedang mengerjakan sesuatu terhadap laptop yang ia bawa sendiri.

_Sakura Pov_

"Masa dia telah melakukan _itu _padaku"Sakura bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan padaku malam tadi"Sakura bertanya dengan nada yang tinggi dan kelihatan berusaha menahan marah

"Hei, nona aku tidak melakukan sesuatu padamu malam tadi"jawabnya tanpa ragu

"Apakah kau tidak berbohong?"

"Tentu saja jika melakukan _itu _padamu pasti diseprai ada bekas darah, jika tidak percaya lihat saja sendiri"

Aku memeriksa seprai dan tidak ada bekas darah, aku menghela nafas lega dan bersyukur.

Kemudian aku mendengar suara dia memasukkan laptopnya kedalam tasnya yang dia bawa, lalu dia mendekatiku

"Cepat bersiap-siap nona, kita akan pergi dari sini"jawabnya cepat sambil membawa tasnya

Dia membawaku ke sebuah kantor yang kelihatannya megah sekali.

"Harap nona tetap didekatku selama dikantor ini"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Sudahlah, nona tinggal menurut saja"Nadanya terdengar dingin dan membentak

"Huh..."

Ketika mau masuk ke kantor itu dia menggenggam tanganku dengan sangat kuat. Sontak wajahku memerah dalam sesaat. Ini pertama kalinya seorang laki-laki menggandeng tanganku. Aku tidak marah ketika dia menggandeng tanganku justru aku merasa nyaman dengannya. Selama perjalanan kami bertemu dengan orang-orang yang bekerja dikantor itu. Banyak yang melihatku dengan tatapan sinis,benci, dan iri. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan, aku melihat nama ruangan itu "Direktur"

"Aku berhasil membawanya Tsunade-_baachan" _

"Oh, kau sudah datang Naruto, mana dia?"nada bicaranya sangat tegas dan tinggi

"Ayo, nona"dia menarikku kedepan

"Inikah, perempuan yang kau dapat dalam misimu Naruto?"

"Ya, perkenalkan dirimu nona"

"Namaku Sakura Haruno"jawabku dengan gagap

"Kau tidak perlu takut dengan kami nona"jawab wanita yang bernama Tsunade itu

"Coba ceritakan kepada kami kenapa kau bisa ada ditempat Orochimaru"tanyanya lagi

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menghela nafas kemudian berbicara

_Sakura Pov End_

_Flashback Tiga Hari Lalu _

"Kaasan,Tousan"Sakura memanggil orang tuanya yang berada diruang tengah yaitu Mebuki(Ibu Sakura) dan Kizashi(Ayah Sakura)Haruno.

"Ada apa sayang ?"tanya Mebuki halus

"Aku lulus dari Kedokteran dan akan segera menjadi dokter"kata Sakura bahagia

Mendengar hal itu Mebuki langsung memeluk Sakura dan mencium pipinya dengan sayang, sedangkan Kizashi cuma mengucapkan selamat dan mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

Sakura sangat bahagia pada keberhasillannya.

Hingga tiba-tiba...

.

.

.

Orochimaru datang bersama anak buahnya ke rumah Sakura dan mendobrak pintu sehingga membuat keluarga Haruno kaget.

"Orochimaru, kenapa kau ada disini"tanya Kizashi kaget

"Aku kemari karena ingin menghancurkan perusahaanmu yang bersaing dengan perusahaan kami yaitu dengan membunuh semua keluargamu sehingga Haruno Corporation hancur karena tidak ada yang memimpin"katanya dengan senyum yang licik sekali

"Kalian, cepat laksanakan eksekusinya"perintah Orochimaru pada anak buahnya

Anak buah Orochimaru mulai menembak kearah Kizashi dan mengakibatkan dia langsung tewas ditempat.

"Tousan...hik..hik..Tousan"Sakura berteriak keras ketika ayahnya sudah tidak bernyawa

"Kizashi"Mebukipun berteriak dengan keras

Secara reflek Mebuki segera memeluk Sakura dengan menghadap membelakangi mereka

"Tembak"perintah Orochimaru cepat

Dua terjangan peluru siap menghujanni mereka tetapi Mebuki melindungi Sakura. Mebuki tewas ditempat seperti suaminya.

"Kaasan..hik..hik..Tousan kenapa kalian meninggalkanku sendirian"Sakura berkata dengan lirih dan suara yang serak

"Apa perlu kita membunuh dia juga"tanya anak buah Orochimaru

Orochimaru tampak berpikir sebentar kemudian bilang "Tidak perlu dia bisa kugunakan untuk bisnis yang lain"

"Kalian, cepat bawa dia bersama kita"

Merekapun membawa Sakura ke suatu tempat dan membakar kediaman Haruno

.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya tetapi dia hanya melihat kegelapan, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya tapi nihil tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan entah karena apa.

"Cepat bukakan penutup kepalanya dan mulutnya"perintah Orochimaru

Sakura bisa mendengar seseorang berbicara dan ketika matanya bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi Sakura langsung membenci orang yang dilihatnya, Sakura melihat Orochimaru dan anak buahnya mengelilinya. Sakura melihatkan pandangannya ke samping dan ternyata hanya sebuah gudang yang gelap dan penerangannya redum-redum. Ingin Sakura melarikan diri dari situ tapi tidak bisa karena tubuhnya diikat disebuah kursi tua dengan tangannya diikat kebelakang dan pergelangan kakinya diikat dengan tali tambang.

"Sakura Haruno apa kau masih perawan"tanya Orochimaru langsung

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa"Sakura menjawab dengan perasaan benci

"Anak baik, kau harus menjadi alat untukku"

"Alat ?"

"Benar, kau harus menjadi seorang budak seks mengerti !"

Seketika itu juga perasaan benci itu mulai luntur dan digantikan dengan perasaan takut.

"Apa budak seks aku tidak mau !"jawab Sakura dengan tegas

"Kau harus mau, karena kau kubiarkan hidup sampai sekarang sementara yang lainnya sudah mati"

"Mati, benarkah orangtuaku sudah mati?"Sakura bertanya dengan ragu untuk memastikan bahwa kematian orangtuanya hanyalah mimpi

"Tentu saja sudah mati,bodoh!"Orochimaru langsung menjambak rambut merah muda milik Sakura dan Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa

Orochimaru menyentikkan jarinya dan datanglah dua perempuan misterius

"Kalian dandani orang ini sampai cantik supaya aku bisa menjual dia"perintah Orochimaru pada dua perempuan itu yang ternyata penata rias

"Baik, Orochimaru-sama"jawab mereka patuh

Semua anak buah, termasuk Orochimaru keluar dari gudang itu. Akhirnya dua perempuan itu mendandanni Sakura dengan paksa sehingga Sakura sempat melawan dan disuntik obat penenang supaya menurut. Mereka mengganti baju Sakura dengan baju yang lebih terbuka sehingga memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang langsing dan mereka bekerja dengan sangat telaten.

Sakura tidak ingat kejadian saat dirias, ketika sadar Sakura melihat dirinya yang berpakaian lain dari sebelumnya. Sakura memakai baju yang berresleting tanpa lengan dan menggunakan rok putih yang mini sehingga memperlihatkan pahanya yang mulus. Sakura tetap duduk dalam keadaan terikat seperti sebelumnya.

_Dua hari berikutnya..._

"Hei, nona bersiaplah keluar karena klien-mu sudah datang"Sakura hanya terdiam

Anak buah Orochimaru melepaskan ikatan pada Sakura dan mengapit Sakura ditengah-tengah mereka.

Kemudian Sakura bertemu dengan Naruto

_Flashback End _

"Begitulah ceritanya"Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya dengan sedih

Naruto dan Tsunade mengerti perasaan Sakura yang merasa kehilangan keluarganya.

"Naruto, untuk sementara ini dia akan tinggal bersamamu di rumahmu"Tsunade berkata dengan tegas dan mengintimidasi

"Apa, kenapa bisa begitu _baachan _?Bagaimana kalau Ayah dan Ibuku sampai tahu?"

"Orangtuamu akan kuberitahu Naruto dan mungkin mereka akan senang karena segera mendapatkan cucu baru"jawab Tsunade dengan menggoda

"_Baachan _yang benar saja, aku belum sepenuhnya kenal sama dia"

"Ha...ha...ha cuma bercanda Naruto"

"Cepat bawa dia ke rumahmu"Tsunade menyuruh Naruto

"Tunggu sebentar, kalian ini sebenarnya siapa?Kenapa kalian menolongku dan apa hubungannya dengan Orochimaru?"Sakura bertanya

"Sulit menjawab semuanya sekaligus tetapi akan kujelaskan bahwa kami sebenarnya merupakan suatu organisasi yang menentang perbudakan seks dan organisasi kami bernama Konoha Resistance Free Sex disingkat (KRFS)"jawab Tsunade panjang lebar

"Organisasi ini sekarang sedang memburu Orochimaru yang kabarnya suka menjual gadis muda, tetapi karena kurang bukti kami belum bergerak"

"Organisasi ini juga bergerak dibidang perkantoran jadi hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui organisasi ini"

Sakura mendengarkan dengan jelas dan berpikir, Tsunade memanggil Sakura dan bertanya "Apakah kau mau tinggal bersama Naruto?"Sakura menjawab "Baiklah"

Naruto langsung menggandeng Sakura keluar dari sana dan membawa Sakura ke rumahnya.

* * *

**Plisss Review!**


End file.
